A Soul Split In Two
by Blazeraptor54
Summary: A fallen heroes sacrifice paves the way for a new world, but with it new challenges, now the hero returns. With the world on the brink of falling into darkness, and two people fighting for the world, neither making it better. Perhaps the world of Shinobi needs to make a comeback! Now, split in two, twins Naruto and Menma must prepare themselves for the trials ahead, will they win?


Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and Naruto watched as The Eternal Tsukuyomi was activated!

The blonde was about to charge at Madara, only for Sasuke to grab his arm, "stop you idiot just get inside!"

The raven-haired Uchiha began to form Susanoo, wings and all around them, only for Madara to look down and point his hand at them.

"I believe," he sent out a wave of pressure out that shattered the construct, "this dance gone on long enough for me."

Sakura's eyes widened as she attempts to shield them away from the moon, but it was far too late, her arms gave out at the brief glimpse of the moon and she fell slack on to the ground. Her eyes had changed to that of a Rinnegan as wooden masses wrapped themselves around her.

Sasuke attempted to stop him, but he felt himself also give out at a brief glance. He fell forward, along with Kakashi.

"No!" Naruto turned around only for Madara to land in front of him and kick him away.

He slammed into an uprooted boulder, smashing into it, grunting as he looked at Madara before his eyes drifted up to the moon. He stayed looking at the moon for a moment, a few moments later he blinked, his eyes still golden with the makeshift cross of a slit and bar in them.

His Sun Mark glowing brightly.

The Uchiha Madman, Madara Uchiha, looked at Naruto in both ire and intrigue. He never expected someone, let alone not of Uchiha Blood, to resist The Eternal Tsukuyomi. He watched as the wood tendrils took Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sakura into coffins made of fine silk from which they'd be drained dry along with everyone else.

Naruto lowered his head, "very funny…"

He looked at the boy, "what do you mean?"

"You, making me immune to the very thing I was stopping inside of the Genjutsu, bastard…" Naruto muttered as he took a deep breath and fell from the boulder, he landed and then stood up.

Defeated.

The blonde looked at Madara, "you won, congratulations…"

Madara blinked, looking at the boy as if he had grown a second head, he then chuckled as he threw his head up into ferocious laughter. The moon's red glow encompassing the entire area, he mocked Naruto with his laughter, expecting the blonde to lash out.

When he didn't, the laughter stopped, he looked genuinely surprised at the teen that had so much fighting spirit earlier.

The blonde took a deep breath, "what is truly worth this type of peace Madara? Everyone you knew and loved, the people who trusted you, yourself?"

"Okay, snide little bastard, what gives, you shouldn't parlay this anymore…just give into it!" Madara formed a hand seal, the glow of the moon becoming brighter.

Hagaromo suddenly appeared beside Naruto, "Naruto, what are doing just standing there?"

Naruto's eyes widened tremendously, he knew for a fact The Sage of Six Paths was never going to be in any of his dreams because as far as Madara knew he didn't meet the man. He turned to the man, looking at him, stunned.

"Wait," Naruto looked back up at the moon and stared at it, "w-what?"

He looked at himself, still having bruises and cuts from earlier, he blinked.

It was important that he blinked!

He did it again, again, and again.

This meant that he wasn't in a Genjutsu, he had full motor control, he shook slightly as he felt something inside of him mixing together. Like all Tailed Beast Chakra was just swirling together in a pool, and then it hit him due to his Ashura Path's effects.

They were creating a jury-rigged Juubi Chakra Flow within him, thus counteracting the moon's effect.

Madara was beyond irritated now, he looked down at Naruto, "so you too become a God?"

"Teh," Naruto spat as he walked forward, "to hell with you and Gods. If all you do is cause death, then our world has no need for them, or you!"

"Yet," Madara lands on the ground and behind dangled Naruto's loved ones, "what would you think the world needs?"

"What could you, an ignorant child barely a man, think the world could possibly need?!" He roars as he launched a pressure wave from his at Naruto.

The blond growled as he cocked his fist back and did the same thing, both collided, and both to their shock negated each other's attack. The blonde looked at his left hand, feeling something burn on it, he saw the sage's hand on it.

"Naruto," Hagaromo looked right into the blonde's golden eyes, "let me talk this out."

The blonde growled, "what?!"

"Naruto…" The sage removed his hand, showing Naruto the moon seal on his left palm, "just trust me."

Hagaromo took a deep breath, slowly walking to where he was in between them, he then raises his palms up and points them at each of the combatants. Madara scoffed, looking at the foolish old man.

"Who do you think you are, an old man, are you blind, thus you cannot be affected?" Madara sneered in his inquiry.

"Be silent, dog," the Sage of Six Paths blatantly insults Madara with an all too familiar sneer, "for I am The Sage of Six Paths."

Madara's eyes widened slightly, "so it would seem, now that I sense your chakra…what is that you want old man?"

"For you to stop this," Hagaromo stated as he turned toward Madara, "you have been deceived!"

The Uchiha with the jet black mane just scoffed, he then had a sphere come to his hand before turning around in time to block Black Zetsu's attempt to stab him. The being's eyes, soulless, widened in fear. Madara merely nudged his head as he made the sphere explode.

The bright flash of purple light made screaming being's existence come to a very abrupt end!

Madara chuckled, then laughed, "you didn't think I knew?"

"Please, I have all The Tailed Beast's abilities…I sensed Black Zetsu's treachery the moment I had The Nine-Tailed Fox. I was biding my time, I am no fool, I knew what he planned to do with my Rinne-Sharingan…after all these powers let us figure out things universally so easily."

Hagaromo just stood there, agape and shocked by the declaration, he didn't think Madara truly knew. However, the man just crossed his arms as the ninth sphere behind him reformed. Naruto growled, looking at him, he merely chuckled and nudged his head for the boy to attack.

The Sage of Six Paths sighed, "then there is no other way, if this path is the one you've taken Madara Uchiha then I suppose I cannot make you stop. What is it that you now want, knowing that this eternal peace was false?"

"False Peace? Look around you, old man, there is no war now. And, there won't be forever again in these lands. Soon, I will spread the moon's brilliant glow across the entire world, and no more war shall fall upon a blade grass." Madara spoke with a passion and then clutched his chest.

"No more Izuna, no more Uchiha versus Senju, no more children's blood being spilled on the grass at night! This isn't False Peace, this is _the reality_ , and I am this reality's God!" Madara's voice boomed as his power made the area quake around him.

"I have transcended, beyond the wheel, I stand atop a mountain so tall no equal dares stand with, lest it topples in on itself. I, Madara Uchiha, have become the true God of this world. No more False Gods, immanent Gods who think they can gift people power, and expect them to fight their wars!" He rants as he walked forward toward Hagaromo.

The Sage of Six Paths looked at him, still standing there, but then heard a second set of footsteps. He turned around to see Naruto walking toward him, the blonde's hair had begun to have white patches in it, he could see that The Tailed Beasts within were mixing more of their chakra together.

Naruto had his head lowered, looking at the ground.

"Do you have any idea, any at all, old man?! What its like to lose a child to war, to lose nearly all of your children to war?! Do you have the slightest clue what it was to have lover after lover die in your arms, to see brother and brother slash each other throat over poultry trinkets and coin?! To grow up, in fear of being hurt because of what you were, you cannot fathom the suffering your False Peace brought!" Madara screamed at Hagaromo, denouncing him and all of his works.

That's when The Sages heard a voice, "I do…"

Madara and Hagaromo turned toward Naruto, the blonde raised his head up, he had tears spilling from his eyes.

"You're just broken Madara, perhaps too broken to be fixed now, but I understand you. I may have never laid in bed with a woman, but I have loved and lost. I have seen the cruelty of people, and what levels of depravity they'd go to just for a damn wad of cash. I've had my own parents' blood spilled on me, by your very disciple through a giant fox called Kurama…" Naruto clutched his chest as his tears dried up, glaring at Madara.

He took a deep breath, "I know what it is to hate…I hate this world. I remember my first childhood memories of being rejected from homes because I was Jinchuuriki. I remember the pain of loneliness, I remember the first time I saw someone die and the way their body was treated…"

The blonde growled, "so yeah, the world is screwed up!"

"Then you admit it, The Eternal Tsukuyomi is necessary!" Madara pointed at Naruto, exclaiming in the success of turning the blonde.

Only for the blonde to stop him, "you're wrong."

Madara growled, bringing his arm to his side, watching as the blonde took a deep breath.

"For all the bad, there is good, and the good outweighs the bad so much…so much…" Naruto gripped his hands tighter until they bled, "and I swore that I would protect my loved ones no matter what."

"Please," Madara rolled his eyes, "a false promise, how can you protect them from death?"

"I never said I could, but so long as my blood runs in my veins, I damn sure will try," Naruto stated as he walked forward another step.

Madara scoffs, "and here I thought I had reached you."

"I am unreachable to you because you are unreachable to me, we stand on the same path…with two different ways to the goal." Naruto watched as Madara stepped forward, both now only being separated by the original Sage of Six Paths.

The Uchiha Patriarch laughs, joyfully, "you have guts kid. Standing up to me, and all the dead watching us from beyond of veil from which they can sit and watch here for eternity…one of them your own father."

Madara hummed, looking around, "since you're immune to The Eternal Tsukuyomi it would be unwise to leave here alive."

"Let me guess," Naruto glared right at him, "killing you disables the Jutsu?"

"Correct." He replies to Naruto with a smile.

Madara Uchiha, the most powerful Uchiha, stared into the eyes of the most powerful Uzumaki to ever walk the mortal plane.

Hagaromo looked at them both, "then let us settle this in the old manner, I will not interfere since I cannot physically stop you both from warpath."

"Yet," Madara noticed Naruto's second seal, "you gave him Indra's power."

Naruto looked at Madara, "I didn't get the eyes with it, just the chakra boost…I think."

Madara laughed, "spunky little punk."

"Enough," Hagaromo took a deep breath, "let us settle this in the old manner that we are _all_ familiar with."

"I reckon you two, take this fight somewhere away from the tree and the people, from there you two shall fight a divine war. There the fate of this world shall hinge on the balance, but the end shall remain, Naruto Uzumaki if you wish to continue using Indra's chakra I must warn you…after this fight, if you win…you will die." The First Sage of Six Paths states as he looked at Naruto.

The blonde took a deep breath, "if it means the world has a second chance, then let my soul burn."

"It won't burn," Hagaromo sighed, "but it will split in two to make sure the power and reincarnation cycle remain current."

Naruto looked at the tree, and then smiled as he waved at it with two fingers, a lone tear spilled from his eye as he walked with Hagaromo. Madara followed closely behind him, staying on Hagaromo's other side.

"Not going to attack?" Hagaromo inquires.

"Heavens no, I may be irritated, but a boy wishing to die regardless of the outcome is something that I can dance to joyful as his flames burn out." Madara mocks Naruto as they walk away from the tree.

Naruto closed his eyes, "my Will of Fire won't burn out Madara, it will consume you."

"Tch," Madara scoffed, "will shall see."

* * *

An hour of walking, Naruto and Madara found a clearing in the desert wasteland, they both stopped as they observed the area. No one in sight, no cocoon anywhere, this place was the perfect grave for anyone of them.

Madara took the moment to step forward first as The Sage of Six Paths tuned around and took his hand, "Naruto, you as well."

Naruto took the other hand, both winced as they felt a pain, they looked on the upper side of their right palms to find a seal.

The Kanji read Blood Deal, and they both looked at Hagaromo as he took a deep breath.

"Madara Uchiha, your pain has driven you to the conclusion the world is not worth saving if Naruto Uzumaki is defeated by you here…then The Eternal Tsukuyomi will hold and forever be locked." Hagaromo turns to Naruto, "Naruto Uzumaki, your willpower, and kind heart have driven you to attempt to give the world a second chance. If you succeed here, you forfeit your life due to the strain, but you give the world the second chance that is needed."

Naruto and Madara nodded, accepting the deal, but the blonde bit his lip as a particular girl's face filled his mind.

Hinata Hyuuga.

Naruto in his Ashura form finally came to read the brief memories as they played, figuring out quickly that she had loved him, and now he must leave.

"Old Man Sage," Hagaromo looked at Naruto, "Hinata Hyuuga if I win. If I win, tell her that I felt the same way and that she can change The Hyuuga Clan for the better…and that in another life…I want to be with her."

Hagaromo nodded, "as you wish, Naruto Uzumaki."

Madara laughed, "foolish child, she is with you now in her dreams."

Closing his eyes, he thought of everyone, "and now I must break them."

Naruto and Madara jump back from each other, both landing hundreds of feet away as each weaved familiar hand seals. Hagaromo took a deep breath before disappearing, he drifted into the spirit realm, observing from afar in prayer that the child defeated the man.

Both combatants lurch back before blowing the massive wall of flames from their mouths, it impacted with a thunderous boom, the flames of mix golden orange and black crimson collided. An explosion, large enough to take down a village occurs, with the chakra they had shielding them as the wasteland became scorched obsidian.

Madara was the first to fly toward his opponent, he dodged one of Naruto's spheres before sending his own in the shape of a javelin. Naruto surprised Madara by deflecting it away with two rods he created from two spheres and charged.

Forming his staff, Madara blocked the rods flurry of strikes, each bit of impact sending a thunderous boom throughout the landscape!

Landing on the ground, both slammed each other's weapons into one another, both shattering them and reforming the spheres they came from. Madara smirked as he moved his head to the side as the sphere from earlier came back.

Clapping his hands, Madara slammed his palms into the ground, "Sage Art: Great Fruit Mountain Eruption!"

The ground became red hot as lava bursts from the ground in pillars, Naruto watched as Madara flew up before sending a wave of pressure downward. Naruto easily broke through the wave as he flew upward, breaking through another of pressure as he punched Madara in the forearm.

The force making the pillars deform around the, spilling across the area as a volcano began to rise up, followed by second smaller one.

Naruto and Madara traded blows, both using the respective power to their fullest in order to keep ahead. However, experience won out and Madara managed to catch Naruto's leg before flinging him downward.

Almost landing in the lava, Naruto roars out as chakra exploded around him, his hair becoming fully white as he flew upward. He saw the teen fly back up toward him, he clapped his hands together as thunderclouds formed behind.

"Your friend may have invented this technique, but I figured it out by observing it from afar, Kirin!" Madara's hand sparked with electricity as a beast made of lightning charged at Naruto in breakneck speeds.

Naruto dodged it, watching it fly past the twin volcanoes that had formed, exploding in the ocean nearby and breaking part of the continent. Water rushed in to fill the space as Naruto moved to retreat it, with Madara in hot pursuit, shooting another Kirin toward Naruto.

The blonde sensed this one from behind, forming a powerful Rasenshuriken and threw it back to disperse it. The Uchiha growled as he flew ahead of Naruto to cut him off, only for the boy suddenly explode into several hundred.

"Uzumaki Super Barrage!" They all screamed as they formed Rasenshuriken.

Madara's eyes widened as he clapped his hands, even his third eye, "Sage Art: Typhoon!"

The clouds swirled around him as a massive wind struck at the clones, some dispersed, but to Madara's surprise, their Jutsu remained as Naruto manipulated it to going forward. The false Sage of Six Paths dived down and flew in retreat as the dozens of bladed balls of energy hit along the land below.

Further separating the piece of land from the mainland!

Landing down in the water, Naruto clapped his hands before forming hand seals, _"Isobu!"_

 ** _"_** ** _Yes, let's do that now, Water Style…"_** Isobu started in Naruto's mind but the Sage point his hands out front of him, "Great Water Vortex Jutsu!"

The massive amount of water that flowed upward was awe-inspiring, it was as if the entirety of the ocean moved to Naruto's command as it rose and started to form a massive vortex. Naruto jumped up, running along the vortex as it headed for Madara before flying up and over it.

Madara turned around, his eyes widened, _"incredible…"_

The false Sage dropped down and landed on the nearly separated piece of land from the mainland before slamming his palms upon, "Sage Art: Great Mountain Blockade!"

Mountains, literal mountains, rise in front of Madara at his command. They went thousands of feet into the air as the massive water vortex slammed into them. The tectonics of the world shifting, quaking from the abuse they took from two immanent Gods battling.

The world quaked from the power!

Some mountains shattered, but those mainly protecting Madara withstood the force of the ocean, however, he looked up and saw a massive Tailed Beast Bomb incoming. His third eye widened as he clapped his hands, forming several hand seals before holding his hand out to absorb the chakra.

Naruto suddenly appeared in front of him roaring as he grabbed the man's face and slammed him into the ground before moving it up toward the third eye. Madara's eyes widened as he saw Naruto form a hand seal.

Suddenly he screams in pain as he felt his third eye closed, Naruto then kicked Madara deeper into the ground before jumping back in a flash.

 _"_ _Little bastard sealed my third eye, no!"_ Madara got up from the ground and managed to warp away in time before the massive attack impacted.

If there was any land connecting each other, it was gone in the massive explosion that followed.

The explosion's shockwave shook the land from far and wide, its glow gleaming off the planet itself!

* * *

The dust clears, Naruto was standing on the ocean floor due to the water evaporating, rain started to fall in troves as he stood there. He could the nearby ocean attempting to rush water back in, the moon was no covered, but in this darkness, he could see clearly.

Madara struggled up, looking at the massive crater in the ocean floor and on the massive island that had formed from their fight. He floated upward, spotting Naruto as he saw the blonde standing there, he smirked and formed hand seals.

"Six Paths: Planetary Devastation!" The man screams as several mountain size chunks of earth suddenly lifted upward, piercing the clouds.

He looked at Naruto, "these are a little bigger than the mere raindrops you've been throwing boy!"

Naruto fists scrunched up his roars out, the darkness filled with light as he jumped and flew upward!

The first meteorite came down, and Madara's eyes widened as the boy sliced right through it with his chakra. He spun away from the second one, allowing it to impact and blow another massive crater in the deeper inland of the continent they once called home.

"Raaaaghhhh!" Naruto roars in rage as he destroyed two other meteorites.

Madara blocked the punch meant to take his head off, but the force was powerful enough to stop the storm and split the clouds, heaven splitting earth as well. Both of them looked into each other's eyes, Madara didn't bother trying to use Genjutsu, it would be pointless.

So, he opted to use Amaterasu, but the sly fox of a Sage in front of him just flashed away as the air ignited into black flames. Madara's eyes widened as Naruto appeared behind him, he turned around with Amaterasu still active, but he gasped when the blonde used his spheres to block the flame before opening a hole in them to strike with a golden colored Rasengan.

It blasted Madara from the air, straight down to the ocean floor that was exposed, the false Sage laughed as he looked up, "what a guy…"

His wounds were already healing, but to his surprise, Naruto just slowly landed in front of him, suddenly the boy started to weave hand seals as clones exploded to existence around him.

"Sage Art: Five Element Collapse!"

Madara's movement was on instinct as he dodged all of the clones' attack, the various elements combined on their way into one, exploding in a cavalcade of energy and raw power. Lightning crackled in the skies above, with several Kirin flowing inside as Madara formed them.

Naruto turned on his heel with his clones, throwing a few Rasenshuriken up before they could be used!

The skies erupted in red as the moon became visible once more, but the storm spreads evermore.

No doubt the whole world knew of the war going on!

* * *

Madara appeared at Naruto's side, ready to smack the blonde with his staff, but he was surprised when the blonde caught it and turned the tables. He went skidding across the ocean floor, just as the sea flowed back in the missing space, the Uchiha flew upward in an attempt to escape the massive flood waves.

Only to be sent back down by Naruto, "drown you monster!"

Naruto weaved hand seals, forming water in his throat, _"Kokou!"_

 ** _"_** ** _Ready! Steam Art…"_** Naruto and clones blew a massive cloud of hot steam, "Cloud Burst Jutsu!"

Madara quickly shelled himself with his Truth-Seeking Spheres, hoping to hold against the massive burst of heat and steam. However, much to his surprise, it was mixed with sage chakra and began to eat away at his encasing shell.

Growling, the man warps away, using a significant chunk of chakra reserves in order to escape above the clouds.

Naruto turned toward the sky, feeling Madara's presence, _"gather your tails!"_

Nine different colored and shaped tails sprouted from behind Naruto, bowing out in front of him as he added his own power. Slowly a massive purple began to form, it crackled with black lightning as he aimed it upward.

 ** _"_** ** _Naruto, even if you miss Madara you'll break The Eternal Tsukuyomi!"_** Kurama realizes inside of his of his mindscape.

Naruto nodded, _"that's the plan…"_

 ** _"_** ** _Kitten,"_** Matatabi spoke with a soft voice, **_"we're ready to fade with you."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Not until we give that Madara bastard what's for, I, The Great Monkey King Son Goku wish to serve justice on that head!"_** Son Goku roared out from within Naruto's mindscape.

 ** _"_** ** _Yes, let us finish this fight, then drift toward a worthy few hundred sleep…and Naruto…thank you for uniting us."_** Chomei speaks as he fluttered his wings from within the mind.

"This is the most powerful," Naruto throws his head up as he roars out, "Tailed BEAST BOMB!"

A massive shockwave shook the land and split the ocean as he launched the giant sphere upward, Madara looked down as he saw it coming, he had the only thing to do in this situation. He flew away, as fast as possible as the sphere expanded more and more.

He managed to escape it, until he realized where it was going, "no!"

* * *

It flew off, unable to be stopped now, it was moving to fast for him to warp and successfully absorb in the span of the few seconds.

Going faster, and faster, and faster!

It then slammed into the moon, breaking it apart, shattering pieces of it off and creating a ruined scape of destruction from the glancing blow. The Tailed Beast Bomb then exploded behind it, moving the moon slightly closer to the world.

Its sole occupant, a young Otsutsuki, dared not to intervene.

* * *

The skies, fading from the crimson red, it slowly filled with stars as the moon loses its eye and glow. Madara clutched his forehead as the bonelike headband of horns formed back, he cursed as he looked up into the sky.

"All of this," he then looked at the teen standing up, "and because of you…it is…ruined!"

Naruto's hair faded back into its blonde color as he got ready to fly upward, both marks on his hands glowed brightly, he then roars as he threw himself upward. Madara and he clashed fists, both of their blows shaking the sky itself as each punched at one another.

"I swore on my life to never go back on my word," Naruto turned and dodged a kick from Madara before crashing his leg into the false Sage's back, "and I never go back on my ninja way!"

Madara turned and punched Naruto in the face, sending the blonde careening backward, "to hell with the world of the ninja!"

"The ninja world," Naruto screams as his chakra explodes around him, "is going to send _you_ to hell!"

Both charged at each other, weaving through each other's blows left and right. Sometimes they connected, Madara's bloody face and jaw, the blood spurting from Naruto's mouth and nose could all attest to this.

Two Gods, one world, one battle!

Madara kicked Naruto down toward the ground, "without the ten tails chakra within you, you're significantly weaker than the start of this poultry duel! I will rebuild the moon, then I will restart The Eternal Tsukuyomi!"

"You can do that over my dead body!" Naruto suddenly appeared in front of Madara, kicking him in the face as he screams.

Madara grabs Naruto's leg, breaking it when uses his Rinnegan's power to increase pressure. However, to his surprise, the leg suddenly loses its skin and turns into pure energy that burns his hand. The Uchiha lets go, letting himself become wide open to a second kick that sends him toward the ground.

The quaking ground was hit by the comet of white, breaking it apart as Madara rested in the crater. The man quickly got up, wiping off some blood from his face. Naruto landed in front of him, most of his spheres were gone, save two.

Madara's spheres were down to three, he looked at the blonde's leg, noting the energy was traveling upward. He smiled, then laughed, roaring out in insanity as he looked at Naruto.

"You are becoming chakra, how precious, the hero to die from the very thing that makes him power!" Madara exclaims in ecstasy, knowing the end was near for the blonde shinobi in front of him.

Naruto's other leg began to show the same signs, he grunted from the pain, however, he walked forward still. The blonde's golden eyes flickered into their blue, but they still glowed along with his two marks.

"I realized what the old man sage said earlier," Naruto spoke as he walked forward, "I will never see heaven or hell…"

The Uchiha got up, chuckling, "and I am supposed to feel sympathy for you?"

"No," Naruto looked him right in the eyes, "I feel sorry for you. Because, all of those people you've hurt and killed, even Obito…will get a crack at you."

"Oh, and don't even me started on The Shinigami, he hates when people cheat him, which is why he's either cursing me or loving me, perhaps both." Naruto spat out a wad of blood as the energy traveled upward, "because I get to pass on and into the cycle, while you get to fade away…no one will remember you."

Madara growls, "it is you who'll be forgotten!"

Naruto then took a deep breath as he formed a particular hand seal that made the area glow around him!

Blinded at first, Madara stepped back, only to realize that Naruto was nearly fully energy now. Little bits scattered off him as he walked forward, he grunted from the pain, but then he stopped before gathering chakra.

Both then charged at each other!

* * *

Hagaromo and the resurrected Kage grabbed people left and right as they fell from the tree, Naruto must've activated the Jutsu. Minato unwrapped Hinata's seal wrap, looking at her with sad eyes as she opened hers.

"N-Naruto?" She questioned as she looked up at the man.

Minato shook his head, "I'm not Naruto, I'm his father…Hinata right?"

"Y-yes," Hinata looked around and didn't see Naruto, "where is he?"

A massive shockwave and quake rocked the area, even making Hagaromo stumbled, he looked toward where a storm was gathering. He took a moment to take a deep breath, Naruto had broken the blood seal when he partially destroyed the moon.

Thus, dooming himself to the split.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Hagaromo is now frowning as he looked at Hinata, "is changing the world for the better."

Sasuke was unwrapped, no sooner, he jolted up and got ready to fight. However, when he saw everyone else there, and no Naruto he was horrified. He could feel the planet, it was suffering under the strain of a massive battle.

This was the feeling of a Sage, something he acquired after running with Naruto for so long during this war.

He looked toward where he saw a large bolt of lightning dropped, "the world is shattering…"

Hagaromo nodded, "not to be destroyed, but forever changed, a Remnant of itself."

"Where is Naruto…" Sakura got up, looking around, "Sasuke?"

"Old man," The Sage of Six Paths looked at Sasuke, "can you take us to him?"

"I can…it seems their battle is winding down." Hagaromo held out his hand, "grab on…"

Sasuke, Sakura, Minato, Hinata, and now joined by Kakashi grabbed on to the Sage's hand.

* * *

Madara stumbled backward, a rod sunk into his heart, while Naruto had one sunk into his. Both coughed up a massive amount of blood, collapsing to their knees. The Gods looked at one another, with their life force literally draining from them.

"What makes you," Madara fell to his right hand, "move forward?"

Naruto's face was the only thing exposed now as the energy ate him away, "love…"

Madara's eyes widened, "what, I would be…stalled by something so trivial?"

"You're more of an idiot than I am, that's saying a lot," Naruto says as he took a deep breath.

He then struggled back to his feet as he pulled the rod out, "love, love Madara…may turn into foul things like hatred after a loss. But, it's through compassion and empathy…we save each other."

Madara pulled the rod sticking in his heart out, standing up to meet Naruto, "foolish…nonsense…I won anyway."

"The blood contract was broken," he pointed toward the moon, "when…you…destroyed my moon."

"No, I never said I wouldn't break the moon, thus the contract holds." Naruto held up the afflicted palm, "all that…that matters now is who bleeds out first or disappears."

Stumbling forward, Madara picked up a rock from on the ground, he was going to bash Naruto's head in before he bled out. Naruto stumbled to the side as he attempted to do so, punching Madara in his gut, making the man fall to his knees while he did the same.

Madara dropped the stone but balled his fist up before punching Naruto in the gut as well, making the boy fall to his knees. Rain pelted them, his eyes widened as a leaf fell down from the sky, landing on Naruto's head as his hair became encompassed in energy.

Madara, looked at the blonde's blue eyes, "love…huh?"

"Yeah," Naruto muttered, "love…and for it I would die happy to see my family and friends live on."

* * *

 _"_ _Oi big brother Naruto," Naruto turned to see Konohamaru standing there, flashing his new Chunin jacket._

 _The boy laughed, "can't believe you tried to cheat!"_

 _"_ _What, I didn't even know that was a rule, Dattebayo!" Naruto yelled out._

* * *

 _Naruto was training as he looked at the stones around mount Myoboku, he noticed Jiraiya's name there, and then went over to stack stones toward it. Dropping to his knees in prayer, the blonde cried silently as he prayed that the teacher and friend he knew for a good part of his life moved on in peace._

 _"_ _I'll always look up to you, even in the bad stuff, Pervy-Sage."_

* * *

 _Naruto held Hinata up from the snow-covered ground, he had a bloody nose, "you alright?"_

 _"_ _Um…um…yes," Hinata mumbles up at Naruto._

 _"_ _Good," Naruto wiped the blood off his nose, "here…um…you could use this to keep warm."_

 _He handed her a tattered scarf, "its ruined anyway."_

 _"_ _B-but, he-hey where are….going?" Hinata looked at Naruto as he walked away._

 _The blonde sighed, "I don't want you to get yelled at for being near me, see you around…"_

* * *

 _"_ _Congratulations, you all passed!" Kakashi declares as he gave them a thumb's up._

 _Naruto, Sakura, and even Sasuke looked surprised as he looked at their sensei._

* * *

 _"_ _Naruto," Iruka looked at the blonde with his headband on, "you'll always be my family you know."_

 _Naruto mumbled something, but then looked at Iruka with a smile, there was tear streaming down his face as he looked at the birthday cake._

 _"_ _Iruka…I…just…" Naruto ran over and hugged Iruka hard and sobbed into his shoulder._

 _The man laughed a little, "whoa, okay didn't know you liked strawberry some much."_

 _"_ _No, idiot, thank you for being there for me…like a dad," Naruto mumbled as he hugged Iruka further._

* * *

Naruto grunted as he struggled against the energy, "if my sacrifice means they can be happy, then its something I'll do."

The Ghost of Uchiha just looked at Naruto, taking a deep breath, he then brought his hand up toward Naruto's head and patted it. It surprised the blonde enough, he looked at the man, watching him smile weakly.

"You're right," Madara said as he weakly smiled with blood flowing from his lips, "I was the fool…someone like you…born in a world like this…"

"A world with endless war, chaos, and suffering…and yet…it produced you? I suppose…it…" he coughed up a massive amount of blood on to Naruto's shoulder, 'deserves…a…second chance…"

Madara formed a single hand seal, and slowly a light emanated from him as it scattered about everywhere, Naruto recognized the hand seals. The Ghost of Uchiha just took a deep breath, looking into Naruto's eyes as his Sharingan faded away.

He frowned, "what a useless…life…I led."

Naruto frowned at that, "not useless…your actions led to me…right?"

The older man chuckled at that, "I suppose…you're right?"

"Aah, forgive me, I am old, and I need to rest these eyes. Konoha, my beloved village, for whom I named…remember this boy, remember the name Uzumaki Naruto…pass it down. The Hero of The World, too bad, your bloodline ends here child…" Madara looked at Naruto, but then he smiles, "but a Hokage will be Uchiha, right?"

"Don't flatter yourself, bastard, you're grasping at straws point…fumbling…in your dance?" Naruto inquires as he took a shallow deep breath.

Madara nodded, "and a thousand men cometh back, to dance another play in this world upon my soul…fare…thee well…son of Uzumaki."

The man's eyes closed as he fell to the side, Naruto sat there on his knees, rain pelted him. The energy couldn't block the feeling of it hitting his face, nor could it block the feeling of the planet around him shifting.

Their combined power, their force, and combat shifted the world and damaged it beyond repair. A mighty storm was surely to brew for years and years passed them. The world was forever changed, it would forever be changed, there was no going back from here.

Only forward.

Suddenly the blonde felt a presence, he looked to his side to see Minato flashing over toward him with his closest friends in tow. The father looked at his son, tears brimmed in his eyes as he looked at the young man with sadness and pride.

Befitting the proud father of a fallen warrior!

Sasuke mouthed, trying to come up with words, "dobe?"

"Heh, figures, you suck at being sentimental Sasuke…" Naruto took a moment to swallow his gathered spit.

Sakura placed her hands on him, only to feel them burn slightly, "Naruto…what's happening to you?"

"I am dying." Naruto merely says as he looked at her with a small smile.

For her part, despite the fresh tears spilling from her eyes, Sakura laughed it off. "Okay, seriously, is this a new fo-form?"

Naruto shakes his head, "no Sakura-Chan, this is it…"

Hinata sobbed as she dropped by Naruto, looking at him, "Naruto-Kun?"

"Y-yeah, Hinata?" Naruto looked at her, only to be pulled into a blistering kiss.

Hinata cried as she kissed him, he kissed her back for a brief moment, both of them breaking apart as Naruto felt the energy travel down his face slightly. He was fighting it, trying so hard to stay alive, despite knowing the deal he had made.

He looked at Hinata, "Hinata, I know it'll be hard…but you need to move on from this. The Hyuuga can change, you can change it…I believe in you."

The lavender eye girl sobbed as she covered her hands before grabbing Naruto's the cloth heated up but didn't let anything burn hand. She looked at him, noting the pained expression. Suddenly several lights emerged from Naruto, all of them being thrown around as The Tailed Beasts emerged from them.

They were shocked, stunned, Kurama more so as he looked at Naruto.

 **"** **You?!"** Kurama accuses as he looked on the verge of crying.

Naruto smiled weakly, "you think I was going to let you die in me buddy, you earned your freedom…all of you have…my friends."

All The Tailed Beasts gathered around Naruto, many of them crying, even Son Goku had a few tears coming from his eyes.

The energy began to crawl over Naruto's face a little more, he grunted in pain, gasping for air for a moment before finding it. Hinata felt him squeeze her hand harder, he was suffering, suffering and she couldn't do a damn thing about it!

Nothing!

Kakashi looked at Naruto, "you were the best of us, Naruto."

He nodded weakly, "thank you…Kakashi…tell Iruka that I said…that I said, "I love you, dad."

The Jonin had a couple of tears leave his face her wiped the blonde's cheek of blood, "I will, my friend."

The Hero of The World took deep breaths as he felt his head lay something, he looked above him to see Sasuke. The raven-haired Uchiha was close to sobbing as he looked down at Naruto, the blonde's vision was growing weaker.

His heartbeat slowing down.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, "you're not going to die, dobe, you hear me."

The blonde chuckled weakly, "I wish I could stay, but I have to…go…away for a little bit Sasuke."

He broke down at that, he punched the ground by Naruto, "damn it Naruto! I am so sorry, please don't do this, please don't go away! I'll come back to the village, brother, please go! Don't go, don't go…don't…go…away…"

"Sasuke," Naruto felt the energy nearly encompass his face, "thank you…for being my…family."

"Family…" Kakashi reached over and grabbed Naruto's hand with Hinata's.

Sakura did the same, grasping both of theirs, "family…"

Sasuke welched as he did, "family…"

The blonde looked toward his dad, the energy flowing over him now, he gave his dad a smile.

"Hey…dad…mom looks beautiful in the red dress. She's…she's telling me…to tell you…don't be late, din-dinner…is almost ready…oh…there's cake…hehehe…" Naruto weakly says as he looked at the sobbing Minato.

He placed his hand on Naruto's head, "tell mom I'll be home soon…"

Taking a deep breath, Naruto's eyes closed, and then like magic, his body became like embers. Flowing into the wind as rain broke away, the sun rising.

Everyone held each other's hand, sobbing at the blonde's sudden departure.

Yet, they still needed to learn, for when one journey ends.

Another glorious one begins!

Kurama and The Tailed Beasts reared their heads back, crying out in a mighty roar, giving praise to the dead man they had called a friend.

* * *

 ** _(Indeed, a new journey begins, what remains of this Remnant of the world? A Soul Split In Two will continue!_**

 ** _Take care of the people you love, because I know to write some truly gut-wrenching things, but I would like to tell all my readers that you only get one of someone…and after that they're gone. So, if you love someone give'em a hug or kiss, shake your dad's hand, hug your mother._**

 ** _Time is fleeting, unlike this story, there's not a "Restart Button" live life…but don't ignore life._**

 ** _-Blazeraptor54)_**


End file.
